


find me in the shell's whisper

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bepo and Nami are in cahoots, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy paused, looking up at Law with an expression that didn't suit his face. <i>Coy.</i> "Maybe if you took their place, I might be more interested.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still trying to get a feel for these wonderful characters while drowning in my own emotions. 
> 
> this is so self-indulgent i want to cry. i hope you enjoy this mess!

i.

The Strawhat pirates had become an unstable, _overpowering_ , presence in Law’s life. Luffy mostly seemed to fill his thoughts whenever they were around one another, and even when they were far apart.

Law didn't mean to let Luffy maneuver himself so close to him, but he was relentless in his pursuit of what he initially misunderstood as a friendship. In a way, Law was relieved that Luffy’s determination, _stubbornness_ , was so formidable. Their friendship, because there was a limit to how many times Law could deny it, grounded him both literally and figuratively. It made him realize how he hated getting thrown to the ground and how sane he was compared to the Strawhat crew.

“The island that we’re docking at for provisions is only an hour away,” said Bepo, interrupting Law’s train of thought as he strode into the room Law had planted himself in. “The currents have been kind to us today.”

“Good,” Law replied, looking down at the book in his lap and finding himself lost in the pages. “Tell Penguin and Shachi to check the equipment and see if anything needs to be replaced.

Bepo smiled feebly and scratched the back of his head. “Uh, there's a pretty heated card game going on right now… Penguin’s gonna yell at me.”

Law sighed, his brow furrowing as he set the book aside. He had lost his place thinking about the Strawhats and was still tired from a technological nightmare concerning the heart monitors the other day. “Just do it, Bepo.”

Bepo hesitated, his furry feet shuffling back and forth. “The Strawhats made contact with us about fifteen minutes ago. Shachi said that their navigator sounded eager for our arrival.”

A groan almost escaped Law’s lips. He wondered if he had acquired some strange, damning power because whenever he thought of the Strawhats, they always showed up. The last time this happened, it had been over three months ago, and Luffy had nearly exhausted everything from Law’s patience to his self-restraint.

Not to say that he wasn't looking forward to meeting with Luffy again, he begrudgingly was. They hadn't disbanded from their alliance yet and after all that the two crews had been through, it wouldn't hurt to see one another again, but Law had a problem that surpassed all of his other worries when it came to Luffy, and that was his smile.

Law had seen Luffy smile countless times. Whether it was a brattish grin, a confident smirk, or a taunting curve of his lips, Law had witnessed it all. But lately, Luffy had been smiling at him in a _completely disarming_ way. It was subtle, the way he turned his face toward Law, how his cheeks softly heated up and how his smile was the gentlest Law had ever seen.

It was  _killing_ him: the inner turmoil that followed. There was nothing gentle or tender about Luffy, and such an expression seemed both _right_ and out of place. Law knew that the possibility of Luffy being a significant factor in his death was alarmingly high, but he didn't think it would come from such a small action.

Bepo made a quiet noise, and Law rose to his feet. He picked up his swords from the side of the couch as well. 

“Make sure we dock somewhere inconspicuous. Since the Strawhats undoubtedly parked their ship in plain sight, it wouldn't do for us to get caught by the Navy as well,” Law said. 

“Should I reply to their message?”

Law gave Bepo a hard look. “Don't play like you haven't already,” he said and Bepo murmured an apology.

Ruffling the fur on Bepo’s head as he left, Law headed toward the control room with a newfound focus. If he walked faster than usual, his face hidden behind his collar and his stride purposeful, that was his own business.

  
ii.

“Honestly, I don’t think it's fair that Bepo is more popular with the ladies than me. He's a bear. A fucking _bear_.”

Bepo scoffed. “I'm first-mate, and I have more hair than you. What's not to love, Penguin? Even though, I don't think they desire me as they rarely do you. I'm not sure that's allowed. And anyways, if they’re not bears, I don't care.”  

Law’s hand tightened on one of his swords as he glared at the pathway in front of him. From his side, Penguin sputtered a near-incoherent response, and the only thing Law could understand was: “ _What do you mean ‘rarely’?!”_

The chatter only rose from there with the exception of Jean and himself. Penguin and Shachi were the loudest, Law could always count on them for that, but the energy of his crew gave Law a certain calm that none could replace.

“Man, I'm so excited to see Ms. Nami again,” said one of the submarine engineers from the back. “What a dame she is.”

“Agh, and here I was thinking about the archeologist.”

“I don't know. The mysterious, brooding swordsman has his own appeal, you feel me?”

“No, but I hear you.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Law heard Shachi say. “I'm sure Strawhat Luffy will be over the moon once he sees you, Captain.”

Law bristled, a frown forming on his lips as Luffy’s bright laughter filled his mind. “I wouldn't be surprised,” he replied, his voice appropriately bland. He could see the town up ahead; the colorful rooftops spattered across the land. “It's Strawhat-ya.”

It was true. Luffy was always more energetic than necessary and even though unwarranted piggyback rides were annoying, Law couldn’t bring himself to reject the other captain fully. Weak laughter came from behind him, and Law brushed it off. He wasn’t sure about what exactly his crew thought was going on between Strawhat and him, but from the endearing smile on Penguin’s face, poorly hidden under his hat, Law didn’t believe it was anything other than mischievous. 

Once his crew reached the town, he didn’t need to say much before they took off with whatever lists or needs they had in hand. It had been a long handful of months, and the submarine had become stifling with both agitation and heat. Feeling the cool island wind on his face granted Law an inner peace that could only come from times such as these, and of course, could only be interrupted by people like Luffy.

Luckily for him, Law had found a quaint little bookshop to hover in. The townspeople appeared comfortable with their presence, and even though he had seen both his and Luffy’s wanted posters outside there was no one that seemed to be keen on fighting them. The Navy was also notably absent, and Law felt a nagging suspicion grow in the back of his mind. 

He didn’t get very far in his perusing of the store’s selection when he heard his name being called. The Strawhats archaeologist, Nico Robin, stood behind him with a small, curious smile. Robin’s smiles unnerved him, and though he would never admit it, she also intimidated him.

“Torao,” she said teasingly. “I see you received our transmissions.”

Law felt his eye twitch at the nickname the damn Strawhat had come up with, but he didn’t comment on it. “It happened to be convenient for us to stop here. Nothing else.”

“Of course. Hopefully, I’ll see you later, but for now, please enjoy your book.”

Law frowned at her as she left, looking down at the book he had absentmindedly picked up and almost dropping it in horror. It was one of those poorly written romance books, the type elderly women liked to giggle about; and Law hurriedly set it back on the shelf before anybody else could notice. Hiding his face behind his collar, he walked out into the crowds. He stood out amongst the soft colors of the island, but Law knew that Luffy would stick out even more without even trying.

He walked peacefully, with the occasional glare, until he heard the familiar name Luffy made up for him being screamed to the heavens. 

_“To-r-ao!”_

He had sensed Luffy a while back, and by that, he meant that he could practically feel Luffy’s shamelessness and hear his laughter from the submarine. At first, Law thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but when he felt a heavy weight collide on his back, Law knew all hopes of downtime were shot.

“Torao! It's been so long!” Luffy exclaimed, his laughter loud in Law’s ear. “I've missed you!”

When Law felt the feather-light movements of Luffy’s lips against his ear, he quickly tried to dislodge Luffy by walking back into a wall. 

“You're crushing me, Torao! What's the big idea?”

Law grit his teeth. “I'm trying to get a parasite off.”

“Parasite? Where is it? I can kill it for you!”

“Get off, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy pouted, his arms wrapping around Law’s neck in a damning embrace before he slid off. Law felt his jaw and fists clench when Luffy moved to stand in front of him, his gaze unwavering.

“You're no fun, Torao,” he said, his arms crossed. “Looks like you need to me to rub off on you.”

Law’s eyes widened at the remark. Luffy didn't seem interested in the more _physical_ side of love, so Law trampled down any unwanted thoughts that followed. “We've just met, and I'm already exhausted from you.”

Luffy hummed a pleased sound as a grin formed on his face. “Follow me, Torao,” he said, grabbing Law’s hand. “I have a lot to tell you.”

He didn't want to let go of Luffy’s hand, but Law also didn't want Luffy to get too comfortable with touching him. With a deft movement, Law broke his hold and resumed walking next to him, his face impassive.

“ _Eh_ ―did something happen? You're acting weirder than usual,” asked Luffy with a frown. “Do I need to kick someone's ass?” 

“Go kick your own.”

“No thanks.”

Law scoffed and gave a heavy sigh when Luffy tipped his hat backward and grinned at him. Peering down at Luffy’s chest, Law saw that the scar hadn't worsened and that Luffy still had a penchant for never buttoning his shirts. It drove him crazy sometimes: Luffy’s rough, tan, and scarred skin. It was the skin of a pirate; of someone unafraid of fighting for their life and others’.

Sometimes, Law wondered what that skin would feel like beneath his fingers, warm and malleable.

A hand on his chest brought him back. “Torao’s heart is beating fast,” Luffy said, his smile gone. “Are you sick? You don't look like it.”

Law smacked Luffy’s hand away when the warmth seeping from his palm spread to Law’s belly. “I am _not_ sick.”

Luffy cocked his head, his hand swinging by his side. “Okay. If you were, you would tell me. I’m your friend, and it's not proper pirate alliance etiquette to keep things from your partner. At least that's what Nami said.”

Knuckles turning white, Law resisted the urge to shove Luffy against the wall and end this. Faint concern twisted Luffy's expression, and he was looking up at Law as if there was no one else on the road.

Law sighed, he couldn't help it. “I would tell you. Not that you could do anything seeing as you're not the doctor here.”

As a broad smile grew on Luffy’s face, Law recognized the distinct crinkle of his eyes that he had only seen a couple of times prior. It was a rare expression on Luffy, and Law’s chest tightened.

“Torao’s funny.”

Law felt himself return the smile. “Well, I know how much you appreciate jokes.”

Luffy’s smile stayed in place the whole day, only leaving for a few seconds when the Strawhats’ cook announced that dinner was set back a couple of minutes, and Law couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

 

iii.

They were walking down one of the back roads when an unmistakable red glow filled the streets. Law looked curiously at Luffy, whose attention was focused elsewhere.

“I think I might go inside,” Law spoke up, motioning at one of the brothels with his hand. “What about you? Don't you have a type?” 

He already knew the answer to his question, but Luffy was still an enigma to him in some ways. There were times when his smile was  _too_ bright, and Law, much to his dismay, wanted to know why,  

“I don't care for women,” Luffy said bluntly, “and I don't have an interest in whorehouses. Never have, never will.” 

Luffy was always brutally honest, but for some reason, Law had expected him to be more tight-lipped on the subject. He wasn't sure why, though. It was Luffy and Luffy rarely seemed to give a fuck. 

“What _do_ you care for?” Law asked, his voice low and severe. He found himself honestly wanting to know. It was then, in the middle of a red-light district, that Law realized he could never truly leave the Strawhats.  

“Hm, my friends― _Nakama_ ―my family, strength, courage, _freedom_ ,” Luffy trailed off, and Law felt his chest ache at the sight. “Those I've lost, kicking someone’s ass when they deserve it, and being a pirate, you know.”  

Law sighed, pushing his hat forward when a woman at the entrance of one of the brothels waved at him.

“Luffy-ya, you're something else, you know that?” Law said after a beat. He meant to say more but was interrupted by a pair of women, their arms linked, who looked at him and Luffy expectantly.

“Can we lead you two inside?” asked one of the women. “There are drinks and food, among other things.”

Law saw Luffy’s interest piqued when food was mentioned, and when Luffy took a step forward, his eyes filled with eagerness for food, Law grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

“No. We were just passing through,” Law told them with a grimace.

“But they have food!” Luffy protested, and when he pouted, the women giggled. 

“Just follow me,” Law growled, his patience growing thin.

Luffy growled back: “There better be food where you're taking me. I'm  _so hungry_ , Torao.”  

As the pair entered an alleyway, still aware of everything around them, Law looked up at the sky for a moment. “I know it's impossible for you, but read the mood, Strawhat-ya. It's not like they had _real_ food. It's a brothel. Those men and women are selling sex, not noodles and meat.”

“I'm not a child, Torao. I know what sex is, and I know what people go to brothels for. I'm a pirate, not a marine,” Luffy said with a grin.

A flash of heat raced down Law’s spine. His coat felt too warm, too constricting, and when he glanced down at Luffy, Law felt his hands ball into fists. He hadn't been expecting Luffy to say _that_. 

“Those girls,” Luffy resumed, his grin turning sharp. “I think it's unfair to them whenever they put their efforts towards me. I don't want to see their bare chests, and I won't appreciate it like I'm supposed to.” Luffy paused, looking up at Law with an expression that didn't suit his face. _Coy_. “Maybe if you took their place, I might be more interested.”

Law’s breath came short. “Excuse me?” he asked, his eyes widening when Luffy leaned back on his heels.

“You know, for _sex_ ,” Luffy clarified. “I've only heard of it, though, and there was this one time I walked in on a bunch of people and felt gross; but if it was Torao, I think I would do it.”  

Law grabbed the lapels of Luffy’s shirt and pulled him close, their bodies cloaked by the shadows of the alleyway. “What makes you think _I_ would want to have sex with _you_?”

He was close to shaking Luffy just to get that smirk off his face, but when his knuckles brushed against the rough, warm skin of Luffy’s chest, Law bared his teeth as a last resort.

“Are you really gonna ask me that?” Luffy asked, his eyes bright.

Law stayed silent, tightening the grip on Luffy’s shirt.

“You know, I've been called a ‘moron’ more times than I can count, but I can recognize desire when I see it. The desire to kill, to steal, to take,” Luffy leaned in close, forcing Law back. “Torao, are you embarrassed? Or is that redness from something else?”

Law didn't know how to respond for a moment. Luffy had never expressed, or even _hinted,_ anything remotely sexual before. Here, in a dim alleyway, in the dead of night, Law never expected to be confronted by Luffy about whether or not they could fuck. It was almost surreal, having Luffy so close to him but with an entirely different atmosphere than his usual stupid frivolity. When Law found the right words to say, he released Luffy’s shirt and pulled down his hat.

“You―” he started, his heart racing. “You’re a _fucking bitch_.”

Luffy’s eyes widened before he threw his head back and laughed. His laughter only increased when Law shoved him back into the wall and pushed his feet apart.

“You're selfish,” Law hissed, leaning down so that he spoke directly into Luffy’s ear. ”You don't have any type of self-restraint. You are _insufferable._ ” 

Luffy peered up at him from behind his hat, a new smile on his face. “But here we are.”

 


	2. yellow

i.

Law didn't know how they ended up where they did, with him sprawled over Luffy’s lap and Luffy grinning like he’d just won the greatest prize in-between rough kisses. He felt a little exasperated at that because the last thing Law wanted to see was Luffy smiling in a way that left his skin tingling and heart pounding. It only made his actions more frenzied.

“Torao’s handsome,” Luffy said, his voice lower than Law had ever heard it. “I never expected you to be so _warm_.”

Law hesitated, searching for the right words to say. He never received sincere compliments, and against Luffy’s full, bright eyes and bruised lips, Law couldn't bring himself to be cruel.

”It must be the coat,” he replied, cupping Luffy’s face in his hands and feeling his stomach flip.

Luffy shoved lightly at his chest, a frown on his face. “That's not what I meant.”

With a grimace of his own, slightly confused, Law picked himself up and rose to his feet. He saw his hat near Luffy’s hand and chose to wait to pick it up.

“What's your problem, Strawhat-ya?”

Biting his bottom lip, Luffy looked like he regretted the break in contact. Uncrossing his legs, Luffy leaned back against the alleyway wall, his hat getting squashed before he gently set it down by Law’s.

“I meant your presence,” he started, his fists clenching. “You on top of me, around me; I always expected the Surgeon of Death to be--” he paused, a hand coming up to violently ruffle his hair. “ _Law_ to be… It's hard to find the words. I guess what I mean to say is that I thought you would be less excited about things like this. Kinda like me. I don’t know why, though.”

Law squatted down in front of Luffy, his elbows digging into the flesh of his thighs. “Luffy-ya, when you look at me, what do you see?”

It was awkward and strange asking Luffy such an intimate question, and Law found himself tracing back his steps and mulling over how he got to such a point in his life. Out of all the people he could have chosen, he chose the person responsible for his daily headaches, for the defeat of the man who destroyed what he loved, for so many things. Luffy was a stark character, bright and sunny, violent and rash, but so was Law. In a way, Law could see how they complimented each other: his rationality against Luffy’s utter lack of one, his lack of empathy against Luffy’s overwhelming emotions. They were opposites with a similar goal, both willing to do anything for their dreams.

“I see Torao," Luffy said, his head leaning against the wall. “Trafalgar Law, which is a stupid name but it's yours, so I'll deal with it for now.”

Law sneered, though it wasn't unkind. “At least my name isn't Monkey, idiot.” He stood up and walked over to Luffy’s side, taking a seat next to him and watching the way Luffy’s toes twitched. “You asked me if I wanted to fuck you-”

“I didn't say it like that-”

“Whatever,” Law said, knocking his foot into Luffy’s and holding back a pained groan when Luffy kicked his shoe hard in revenge. “You'd probably tear off all the skin on my back if we did.”

Luffy frowned and for a moment, Law thought that he'd said something wrong.

“I wouldn't hurt you. Sex is about making each other feel good,” Luffy said, gently picking at the brim of his straw hat. “Would you hurt _me_? Do you _want_ to hurt me? ‘Cause then we'd have a problem.”

Law almost sputtered in shock, his face heating as the blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment. “ _No_!” he managed, looking at Luffy like he was wearing a Marine hat. Luffy laughed, though it was huskier than usual. “Why am I having such a weird fucking conversation with you in the dead of night? I have better things I could be doing.”

He didn't move to leave, though, and Law was yanked to the side when Luffy grabbed ahold of his coat’s collar and dragged him closer. Their faces smashed into one another’s, Law’s nose colliding with Luffy’s and sending ripples of pain across his face.

“What the shit, Luffy-ya?” Law hissed, his body thrumming with an adrenaline that he hadn't felt in a long time. “You moron.”

Luffy’s face was a hairbreadth away from from Law’s. They were so close Law could feel the movements of his lips as they curled into a smile, soft and dry. It was overwhelming, having Luffy look straight into him without even a blink, but Law stared straight back, his hands resting on Luffy’s thighs.

“I like our talks,” Luffy said, his breath ghosting over Law’s. It smelled like sweet juice and meat. Typical. “You're not annoying or mean, and you don't look down on me. I like that, and while it's not as important as actual treasure, it's a close thing.”

“ _God_ ,” Law replied, feeling drunk. “What am I supposed to do with you, Luffy?”

Luffy’s smile sharpened, his lips wet. “Feed me. Talk to me. Fight with me. Kiss me. Your choice.”

It was an easy enough choice, Law thought as he surged forward. Luffy’s arm came up to wrap around his neck and drew him further down. It was a messy kiss, far dirtier than Law would have liked because Luffy had more passion than skill, but he didn't complain. Not when he splayed his fingers on top of Luffy’s chest and felt the rapid beat of his heart; not when Luffy’s hands slid down his chest until they squeezed his hips and made their way back to his hair.

Luffy was all lean, corded muscle and smiles. There wasn't anything soft about him, but when Law rose to his feet, pulling Luffy up with him and pushing him against the wall, Law realized how deceptively small Luffy was. He realized how well they fit together, Luffy’s feet stepping on his as they pressed further together, their lips only parting for air.

He didn't want to let go of such a good thing, and he told Luffy that in a few short breaths. Luffy let out a small moan at the words, replying in kind, making Law shiver and telling him that him that when he's the king of pirates, he'll _definitely_ keep Law around.

When he met Luffy at Sabaody, punching Celestial Dragons and not giving a flying shit about the consequences, Law thought he was the most reckless, foolish person he'd ever met. As the years passed, Luffy’s recklessness only seemed to increase, dancing behind a heart of gold―only a _little_ foolish―and a smile that held sheer happiness. Law learned to trust that smile; to trust Luffy and see him as who he was. Luffy had done that for him in the very beginning; his cheeks pink from the cold and his stance resolute.

The way Luffy kissed was also reckless. He fought against Law and bit at Law’s lips when he felt his hold on the kiss weakening. Law loved the thrill of it. It was almost as addicting as hearing Luffy laugh.

“We should head back to our ships,” Luffy said breathlessly, his voice rough. “Nami’s gonna kill me.”

Images of his own crew flashed through his mind, and Law pulled away from Luffy with a heavy heart. He immediately felt colder.

“Wait,” Law said, laying his hand on Luffy’s shoulder before he could start walking away. “How far do you want to go?”

Luffy tilted his head to the side. “I really enjoy kissing you, and I don't want to do anything else right now. Sex can mean a lot of things.”

Law nodded, surprised that he didn't feel more disappointed. He didn't want to go further either. “Sure. My neck is starting to hurt anyway.”

At that Luffy let out an indignant  _‘huh!?’_ , his arms circling Law’s neck and pulling him down for a short kiss. He bit down on Law’s bottom lip and tugged before releasing him. Law’s heart thudded in his chest, the beat matching Luffy’s, and small beads of sweat rolled down his neck.

“Come on, Law,” Luffy said after he had regained his breath. “I would say ‘let's race,’ but I'm hungry and tired.”

“Yeah. Let's head back.” Law said, knowing that his crew would be alright but hoping that the submarine didn't suffer any harm. “Penguin can't be left alone with Shachi for more than a couple of hours. They start doing stupid shit.”

Luffy snickered, his hat covering his face as he tucked in his chin. Soon he was telling Law more about Zoro’s horrendous sense of direction, of Sanji’s irritating obsession with women, and about Robin’s academics. He didn't stop talking, not even when they reached the boundaries of the town, past the Strawhats’ ship, and towards the Heart Pirates. Law didn't want Luffy to stop either. His voice was young, its inflection passionate, and even though he was droning on and on, pausing randomly to laugh at whatever he'd just said, Law found it reassuring.

“Now I have all this intel on your crew,” Law said after Luffy took a long pause. “I wonder what I can do with it.”

There wasn't a hint of apprehension in Luffy’s eyes. Instead, Luffy hummed; crossing his arms behind him and grinning.

“Not much,” Luffy replied, his grin broadening. “All of them could kick your ass.”

Law smacked Luffy’s elbow with the sheath of his sword and dodged a punch that came straight for his face. “Our bounties are the same. You insult me, Strawhat-ya.”

Luffy threw his head back and laughed, his arms swinging back and forth. “Just kidding. But my _nakama_ are strong, don't lie to yourself. They're the best.”

Shaking his head, Law leaned his sword against his collarbone and gave Luffy a small smile. “They compliment you well, as _nakama_ should.”

“Yup! I wouldn't trade them for the world, and the same goes for you, Torao.”

The submarine was visible from where they stood, the yellow glinting softly in the moonlight; but Law found himself looking at Luffy, his cheeks red as he looked up at Law.

“Yeah,” Law said, the grip on his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. “Ditto.”

Luffy seemed pleased with that answer, reaching down and patting Law’s hand before taking it into his own. If Bepo could see them now, Law thought as Luffy traced the tattoos on his hands with his finger, he wouldn't stop bugging me.

“G’night, Law,” Luffy said a little too loudly for the quiet atmosphere. “Maybe I’ll get to see you tomorrow. Maybe not.”

Law let his hand remain in Luffy’s before he bent down and freed it, placing it on Luffy’s head and kissing him hard. It was a messy open-mouthed kiss, their teeth knocking together and tongues clashing. He quickly moved his sword out of the way. Luffy was grabbing onto Law’s biceps, and Law felt himself groan when Luffy squeezed hard enough to bruise. In the back of his mind, Law knew it was only fair since Luffy’s hips weren't coming out of this the same.

“And if I don't see you tomorrow,” Luffy said, breaking away and flicking the cap of Law’s hat. “We can resume this some other time.”

Law didn't get a word in before Luffy _giggled_ and left him standing before his sub. His hair was suitably messed up, as were his clothes; and there was no doubt that his face looked wrecked. Law was lucky that his coat mostly hid his arousal from the public eye, but as he watched Luffy go, waving his arm in the air, Law could only take a deep breath and wave back.

 

ii.

“You look like you've enjoyed yourself, Luffy.”

Luffy paused in his tracks with a sheepish but unapologetic expression on his face. “Oi, Robin. Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

Robin set her book down and pushed the lantern toward the middle of the table. “I could say the same for you, Captain. It seems that sleep has evaded us both, but you look like you've been having _far_ more fun than me.”

Luffy sighed and plopped into the chair next to her’s. He thought about resting his feet on the table, but judging from the daring look on Robin’s face, he knew Nami would probably find out about it later.

“Torao,” is all he said.

Robin’s eyes widened before she chuckled and set her book down. Luffy scratched the back of his head as she laced her fingers together, her attention captured.

“So you finally made a move. I was wondering when you two would realize it.” Robin paused at Luffy’s startled expression. She had never seen her captain like this, and if she hadn't known that he was happy, she would have been unstoppable. “It wasn't _too_ noticeable, Luffy.”

Luffy laughed, and Robin smiled because there was a chance he would wake everyone up with how loud he was being. “I'm not worried about that. It's just…unexpected. Me and Torao weren't supposed to be this way, I think? Who knows.”

Robin couldn't help it. She leaned forward on her elbows, excited. “Did he kiss you?” she asked.

Luffy’s eyebrows furrowed, meeting Robin’s unwavering gaze with his own. “We kissed each other,” he mumbled, ”and nothin’ more.”

Robin’s laughter was softer than Luffy’s, not delicate but quiet and soothing. “Saving yourself for a better time?”

Luffy shrugged. “I just didn't feel like going further today. I've never been kissed like that before. Didn't know it could feel so good.”

He felt mildly embarrassed talking to Robin about Law, but the feeling quickly went away because he didn't have anything to be ashamed of. Law wouldn't tell any of his crewmates, Luffy knew that, but that didn't mean he had to keep it a secret as well.

“Sometimes it doesn't,” Robin conceded, “but I'm glad that you found a little more happiness to enjoy.”

“Thanks, Robin.”

“By the way,” Robin said, her eyes gleaming. “I hope you didn't forget to get the items that Nami told you to go buy, Luffy. We don't need another screaming match at the break of dawn again.”

Luffy tossed his head back, the chair rocking precariously. “Oh, _man_. Do you think the shops are already closed? It can't be that late already!”

“You were out for quite a while. I'm afraid you're out of luck.”

Luffy rested his head on the table, smiling when he heard Robin’s laughter rise.

“Oh well. What can you do?”

He would tell Nami it was Law’s fault; he wouldn't take the full blame this time.

 

iii.

“Hickies. A fair blush gracing your usually grim, sour face. Could this be?!”

Law shoved Penguin into Bepo, who protested against worker harassment. “I didn't know you knew such big words, Penguin. Shut up.”

“Bepo, you owe me fifty berries. Give it up. You were three hours off.”

Law didn't hear the rest. He slammed the door to the control room shut and took a seat in front of the radar. His ears burned underneath his hat, and silently, he cursed and wished the best for Luffy until they met again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this guys! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! it got super fluffy, but what can i say! i might write the actual sex later since it didn't seem to fit in anywhere. idk.

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i _love_ innocent luffy, i also love confident dtf(? maybe) luffy lmao.


End file.
